Mojing: My Story
COMING SOON(I PLAY THE GAME,BUT RARELY,I HAVE SCARY). Mojing it's a team what want destroy minecraft,it'sthe opposite of Mojang,Notch know this hacker team??? FIRST ENCOUNTER November 27th I knew about mojing's story and decided to play minecraft, I started playing on November 27th and for an hour did not succeed, after making the nether portal I came to the end, maybe she was bugged, I saw a kind of fog and after a red Notch,he write in chat: Red Notch : victim : 1 infected. He let me fly from the island, died, and I saw that I was in a kind of brick tower, after I got out I saw him looking at a steve's head and after making another step, he went and hit me. I wanted to run away but it was too fast until he started to turn round and destroy all the blocks and place lava,after he disappeared. SECOND ENCOUNTER November 27th I went to sleep and the next day I saw that there were strange gray omens with red eyes,they attacked me and i died. After being reborn I saw a weird creeper near the bed, was gray with red eyes and black spots, had a sad expression,Exploded and made a big hole, I was still alive with half heart. I decided to go and leave that area behind,i go far and i stay near the sea. THIRD ENCOUNTER November 27th Suddenly it was night, I saw strange spiders, fast as the creeper, they attacked me, but fortunately swam too slowly and ran away, I wanted to stop playing this nightmare, but I was too curious to go on, so I would not be too dead for a few minutes yet. The red notch appeared and we telefered into the nether and in the end until we return here again and he disappeared. FOURTH ENCOUNTER November 27th I decided to delete the world and create a new one. I launched it and appeared so many omens that killed me. After it i use the commands to be in gamemode creative,but after the Red Notch Appeared he made me change the gamemode in hardcore modality and after he killed me. I Delete The World and i create a new world in a village,at the start of the world the village was destroyed and there were no villages and torches, all destroyed. I decided to leave the world, the menu had changed, it was weird, but I could not make a photo, scared I decided not to play anymore. I checked in the game folder and saw this: FIFTH ENCOUNTER November 30th I decided to play that damn game and I created a world, there were no monsters until I saw one, it was not like the others, it was a strange blue monster, it looked like a sea monster,it have a glass with water, He attacked me, but I ran away monster was creating cubed water bugged, I ran away and closed the game. I Enter in the game and in the world and i saw many water monster,i wanted escape but they kill me. I decided to reborn and run away more than I could, I went to a river, I made a house, but I came up a strange monster, I did not recognize it, if you know write it in the comments,it seemed to have a skin of a TV error,it after 5 seconds disappear. I was Scared, I went to take my sword, my armor,arrive two water monsters, killed them i saw gray creeper, killed them, no longer died, I became strong, more than mojing,arrive the night and i go to sleep. I had checked my Minecraft Folder and i see an error text file with writed: The Next Day ,in the game,i saw a strange totem,but after i go near it behind me appear again the strange entity and kill me and delete my world. SIXTH ENCOUNTER December 2nd I created a new world and I saw that it was night, always night, there was not the day,i see the strange entity imprisoned by Red Notch,he see and kill me,i was teleported to a bedrock tunnel,he ran near me and after he do crash the game,i can't play for now. Category:Minecraft